Purity
by Thunderkatho
Summary: Everything felt the same as yesterday morning, she drowsily noted. The sun still drifted lazily through her window and her shoulder still hurt. She was even more uncomfortable then the previous morning with her left arm pinned down by a snoring Yoruichi.
1. Unohana's

New Story!  
It's been quite awhile hasn't it? Well, for anyone who loves YoruichixSoiFon, this is the story for you.

Quick notes-

_Thoughts_

and well... I guess the notes were quicker than I thought they'd be.

Enjoy~!

* * *

Glaring through the window at the uncomfortably hot midmorning sun, Soi Fon wondered when she had become so lazy. Normally she was a morning person, lifelong training at dawn certainly had that effect on her sleeping pattern. Yet, more recently, Soi Fon had the desire to stay in her room and ignore the outside world, preferring to wander aimlessly, lost in her own thoughts. _Yoruichi-sama_ the slender woman mouthed, feeling the weight of the word press against her lips. It had been over a millennia since she had dreamed, yet every night she fell asleep saying the dark cat's name, only to wake up exactly where her mind left off. There were times when Soi Fon wished she could dream. Dreaming meant a trance away from reality, a chance to cling to that last moment before the dark night takes you, a chance to transform that last thought into a vivid story. Soi Fon hadn't dreamed in a very long time.

"Soi Fon taichou…" It took Soi Fon a moment to notice the soft knock resonating through her room, and another to respond.

"Yes?" She curtly replied, reaching out to rub the sleepiness out of her weary shoulders.

"Taichou," her second in command Omaeda Marechiyo spoke hesitantly through the door, "there is a message for you."

"A message, from who?" Soi Fon murmured, "Come in."

Allowance into Soi Fon's room was a rare gift. No, not a gift, Omaeda corrected himself, more of a unique occurrence. More often than not, entrance into his captain's room usually ended in catastrophic pain for the large man, though it was admittedly his fault for leaving a trail of crackers in his wake. A habit that tended to cause crumbs to fall upon Soi Fon's floor. On unlucky days, when Omaeda paid little attention to his morsels, the height difference between the two shinigami caused specks to fall from the second in command's mouth to his captain's head, a recipe for certain disaster. Opening the door Omaeda quickly placed his bag of food out of site and entered the room.

"Yoruichi-sama passed by earlier, and requested that you meet her outside Unohana taichou's workplace during lunchtime."

_Lunchtime... _"…Omaeda, why didn't you notify me earlier?" Soi Fon roughly asked, noting of the short half an hour she had to cross over to the 4th Captain's section.

Pursing his lips, Soi Fon's second in command felt beads of sweat drop from his forehead as he spluttered forth a lame excuse,

"I was ah… busy… cleaning?"

"…You may leave."

The order caught the large man slightly off guard, as he expected his taichou to reprimand his leisurely relay of the message with a swift kick. Taking advantage of his good fortune, Omaeda quickly retreated from the smaller woman's room, closing the door behind him.

'Yoruichi-sama?' Soi Fon half whispered to herself. It had been a while since the dark skinned woman reappeared in Soi Fon's life, yet Soi Fon found herself constantly thinking, as if everyday the dark beauty would reappear, like a dream, unbeknownst to the Soi Fon. Glancing down at her unmade bed, Soi Fon pulled herself from the covers and let her lose nightshirt fall from her porcelain skin as she rummaged around for her daily attire, promising to tidy her room after she returned from Unohana's.

Swiftly moving towards Unohana's, Soi Fon felt a twinge of pain in her left shoulder, an uncomfortable memory of her fight with Mabashi. It had been merely a few days since her encounter with the Bounto, yet it felt like a lifetime, and for some reason, Soi Fon's body didn't feel the same way. _When are you going to heal?_ She grumbled.

"Soi Fon!" Yoruichi waved.

"Good morning Yoruichi-sama," the slender captain bowed.

"Soi," grinned the dark skinned woman, "it's already the afternoon."

Flustered, the captain of the 2nd squad felt her cheeks burn a light shade of pink as she turned to hide it from Yoruichi.

"Soi, come here."

Surprised by the change in tone, the young Chinese girl glanced up, looking slightly confused, as she cautiously moved towards her sempai.

Soi Fon bit her lip in surprise as she felt the dark haired woman remove the cloth covering her left arm, and gently squeeze. She didn't even hear Yoruichi's concerned mumble; instead the smaller woman found herself holding her breath, grimacing from the pain as a putrid liquid seeped from her shoulder. The wound that Mabashi had started, and her Suzumebachi had saved her from. Yet, living meant pain. That, Soi Fon was certain of.

"Little Bee," Yoruichi scowled, "you haven't been taking care of your wound."

"I've been busy…" Soi Fon half-heartedly shrugged, tearing her eyes away from Yoruichi's golden ones. Though a feeble attempt at an excuse, the commander-in-chief of the Special Forces had been busy, with the Ryoka running around in Seireitei. It was unacceptable, and Soi Fon had a duty to dispatch her guard. Healing her arm was the last thing on her mind.

"What did you want to meet me for, Yoruichi-sama?"

Frowning at the formality, the dark cat glanced at her former guard's arm. It took her a moment, adjusting her touch so to not cause any pain, as she reached out to gently stroke the injured arm, letting her fingers softly caress the porcelain skin, placing her free hand around Soi Fon to keep her from any excessive movement. '_Strange'_ she pondered, _'Soi's arm seems to be getting hotter.'_

"…Yoruichi-sama…" Soi Fon managed, cursing the falter in her voice, as she stared hypnotized by the closeness of her sempai. Slowly but surely, Soi Fon felt her body temperature rise as her blush deepened.

"Well," the dark cat murmured, "I wanted to train, but it doesn't look like you'll be doing any of that."

"…I can train!" Soi Fon stammered, desperately aware of how close Yoruichi was.

"Mmmmm… no. To Unohana's first."

It wasn't what Soi Fon had in mind when she came, yet who was she to complain. Letting a grumble fall from her mouth she allowed the older woman to quickly shuffle her into the building. It was after all, Yoruichi-sama's request.

* * *

Yes! Chapter 1 down. Chapter 2 is coming. I promise. I've been on a crazy bleach phase, and I can't stop.

Lucky for you.

Really quite unlucky for me.


	2. Midnight

Chapter 2 as promised!

Thank you to all that reviewed my story. Reviews are very rewarding, and I'm not above admitting my love for them!

Side note:

lildevilish- Soi Fon received an injury from fighting with a bounto in the Bleach series. He snuck up and poisoned her, and in order to save her own life, Soi used her Suzumebachi to extract the poison. I was merely playing with the injury in my story. Hope that helps to clear up some confusion!

* * *

As the sun set, dark shadows fluttered across crimson hair, reaching out to barely touch Soi Fon's slender figure. Transfixed, she watched as the light played on her sempai's strong features.

"Are you alright?" she murmured, noticing the glazed look caught in Yoruichi's eyes. When the dark skinned woman didn't respond, Soi Fon glanced down the path leading to her room. It had been a long day, and Unohana had spent the majority of it sending Yoruichi scurrying around to bring her medical supplies. For such a kind and soft toned woman, she was surprisingly strong, forcing a flustered Soi Fon to stay put as she tended to the young captain's arm. Unohana spent the majority of the day doting upon the second division's captain, and now that she thought about it, Yoruichi-sama did look rather tired.

"Are you alright? The slender woman tried again, raising her voice slightly, to catch the dark cat's attention.

"Mmm… I feel like my legs are going to give out," Yoruichi chuckled, as she flashed a bright grin, cursing her 100 years of laziness.

"Yoruichi-sama, there's no need to escort me home. You should return to your home, and rest."

"Well," the dark cat pondered aloud, "Urahara's is much too far away. Staying here sounds better."

"…Stay here?" Soi Fon glanced around, and in spite of herself she found herself caught in her sempai's dark gaze. Slightly flustered she responded, "Yoruichi-sama, you're welcome to stay in my room."

It was a strange sight, Yoruichi noted, watching as the slender woman's figure stiffened in embarrassment. "There's no need," she flashed a grin, "I don't want to impose upon you. I'm more than comfortable sleeping in a tree."

"You're never an imposition."

"Really?" Yoruichi blinked.

"I-I insist," Soi Fon swallowed as she bowed low.

"Alright," came the reply, "but…" reaching out in one swift motion she placed a slender finger on the younger woman's chin, pulling her up to look into her eyes, "only if you relax."

By the time they arrived in the 2nd division's division, the moon had floated its way high into the evening sky. It took Soi Fon a moment, but as she slid her door open she realized the state that she had left it in.

"What? What's the hold up?" Yoruichi yawned, grabbing hold of the side of the door. Sliding it open she leaned over the shorter captain's head to glance into the room.

"Yoruichi-sama, could you please wait a moment? My room needs to be tidied," Soi frowned, cursing her laziness.

"What? Why? It's perfectly fine," came the reply as Yoruichi leaned against the door and slid into the room.

"B-but…" the shorter woman hesitated, glancing as her sempai collapsed in the bed. Admitting defeat she watched as the older woman changed to her cat form and curled into the sheets.

It was a pleasant evening, Soi decided, closing the door as she left her snoring sempai. She didn't know where to go, but simply wandered in the direction her feet chose. Night in Seireitei always seemed to slow time, tending to ease all stress in the young captain until nothing but satisfaction remained, and tonight was no exception. Light cherry blossoms blushed as silver moonbeams reached down, kissing the petals that danced in the wind. Soi Fon loved cherry blossoms at night. She watched as they shimmered in distinction to the dark contrast of their bark. It was hard being the captain of the 2nd division as well as the commander-in-chief of the Special Forces, she thought to herself. Not only was Soi Fon a woman, but she was also slender in stature, reaching a mere 4'11". _Hard_… Soi Fon chuckled _…what an understatement._

There were times when Soi wished she possessed a more joyful exterior around others, but years of training, Yoruichi-sama's betrayal, and her fight to the top had stolen away any sense of leisurely conduct that Soi may have once possessed. Leisurely midnight walks somehow restored the youth stolen from the weathered shinigami; they became a small personal sanctuary.

"Hey," a low grunt interrupted the young captain's thoughts, stopping her in her tracks.

"Oh," she smiled, "Kenpachi." Zaraki Kenpachi, captain of the 11th division sat before Soi Fon, relaxing under one of the cherry blossom trees. He too was one for late night walks, preferring the blanket of darkness. Time and time again the two captains had run into each other, and before either realized it, midnight meetings became a small tradition for them. Soi Fon had always liked Kenpachi. He was a strong man, and a good leader. Though Soi didn't quite understand his love for fighting, she admired his dedication as well as his tough love manner. A method Soi Fon practiced herself. Sitting next to him she inquired, "Where's Yachiru-san?"

"I'm not sure," he grinned, brushing his hair aside, "probably sleeping."

It wasn't often the large man let his hair down, but Soi Fon liked it better when he did. There were nights when Kenpachi felt the desire to relax rather than fight, searching for worthy opponents. Soi was glad this was one of those times. Though not many saw it, Kenpachi had a softer side that was more evident when his let his hair flow freely.

"Not tired?" Murmured the large man.

"…Yoruichi-sama didn't have the energy to return to Urahara-san's so she's staying in my room," she answered, letting the silent glances between them answer more questions than words ever could.

"So, why aren't you there?" Kenpachi chuckled. Soi Fon hadn't told him about her admiration for Yoruichi-sama. No one needed to be told of that. Yet, somehow along the passage of time, the admiration Soi held for the dark woman changed into a fonder, more affectionate emotion. And, by some hidden means, Kenpachi knew. Bewildered, Soi Fon let the silence fall heavily as she struggled to find a response.

"Go to her," he said.

"But…"

"Go to her," Kenpachi repeated, "you should treasure the moments you have, before they slip away."

The younger woman turned, her formally impassive face splashed with chaste emotions.

"Besides," he continued, "I'm tired." And with one last glance at the shinigami at his side, he stood and left, returning to his room.

* * *

.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

I have this idea in my mind that Soi Fon and Kenpachi could be great friends. I don't know why, but they seem like they'd get along.

Chapter 3 coming soon! I already have some ideas floating around in my head. Hopefully I'll get them grounded soon.


	3. Sleepless

Sorry this chapter is up so late. College has taken all of my free time and thrown it in the garbage disposal. I know this chapter is short but I'm already working on chapter 4 so it should not only be longer, but hopefully written better and uploaded soon.

Quick note~

Wow. Thanks to everyone for adding my story to their favorites! I promise to keep working on this story, and hopefully, when I have more time, I'll be able to edit it as well, and get a few technical kinks out of the story.

* * *

Yoruichi couldn't recall having fallen asleep, but found the surrounding room still dark when she awoke. _Where am I…?_ The woman groggily thought. Slowly, comprehension came as she stretched to shake all sleepiness from her limbs.

"Soi Fon…" she whispered, searching the darkness for the slender woman.

"Mmmph…" came the mumbled response. Surprise streaked the darker woman's face as she realized that she had returned to her human form. For some reason she couldn't recall when or why she had changed, but there she lay, unclothed and confused. Turning, she saw that Soi Fon had fallen asleep next to her. This was, after all, the captain's bed. _I wonde-_ Yoruichi felt her breath hiss through slightly clenched teeth forcing her thoughts to stop, as Soi Fon turned, entangling her limbs with Yoruichi's, unconsciously attracted to the dark woman's warmth. The slight touch on her naked back sent shock waves rolling across dark bare skin. Yoruichi's watched as her movement caused the young woman to stir; moving her to automatically wrap her body around Yoruichi's bare one. It was a pleasant feeling, Yoruichi decided.

Yoruichi stared, transfixed by the younger woman's pale, luminescent skin, aglow in the soft moonlight. Reaching out she lightly ran her fingers along Soi Fon's skin, smiling as Soi shivered in response. Normally unphased and comfortable in her naked form, the dark cat felt strangely unnerved by the proximity of the younger woman. Brushing the thought aside, she glanced at the sleeping figure. _She seems so strangely innocent and vulnerable_, Yoruichi thought, contrasting the image in front of her with her memory of young Soi Fon. She never apologized for leaving. How could she? 100 years wasn't something anyone could readily forgive, even for someone as strong hearted as her little bee. Not to mention that she wasn't sure if she would need to disappear again. Seireitei was not her home, not anymore. The constant order and organization chained her free spirit.

But she didn't want to leave.

Not again.

_What…_? The woman blinked, feeling a drop of water slide down her bare shoulder. She felt her brow furrow in confusion, trying to locate the source of the leakage, wondering if it was raining outside. It wasn't until after scanning around for a moment that Yoruichi felt the slender figure beside her began to shake. Soft gulps of air resonated throughout the room, as Soi Fon's wet tears splashed against the dark cat's skin.

_Soi_… Yoruichi whispered, clearly shaken by the sight. Yet, before she could move to comfort the distressed woman, the tears stopped as quickly as they began. Slightly perplexed by the nightmares that clearly troubled Soi Fon, Yoruichi gently wiped her tears away, and with a light sigh she shifted, adjusting her body to reach the blanket, which lay tossed and forgotten in a heap on the side. Careful to not awake the sleeping figure, the dark cat pulled the blanket over their entangled limbs and calmly drifted off to sleep, promising to ask Soi Fon about her dream in the morning.

* * *

Okay I knowwwww it's a really short chapter. And I'm sorry, but hey, the story will get better! I promise.

Review! Review! Luff! Luff! Review!


	4. Unsure

Thanks to everyone who read my story. I really do appreciate all the reviews, subscriptions, and favorites.

That's the reason I keep writing! Thank you!

Chapter 4! And as I promised before, it's longer!

* * *

..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.

* * *

A strange sense of déjà vu filled Soi Fon's mind. She sighed and let the sun's warmth infiltrate her body, reaching out a slender hand to rub her closed eyes. Everything felt the same as yesterday morning, she drowsily noted. The sun still drifted lazily through her window and her shoulder still hurt. She was even more uncomfortable then the previous morning, if that was possible, with her left arm pinned down by a snoring Yoruichi.

'_YORUICHI!'_ Soi Fon's eyes snapped open and she had to forcefully keep herself from leaping to her feet and unconsciously pushing the Shihouin princess away. _'Baka! Baka! How could I forget that Yoruichi-sama slept over?'_ The captain felt a swell of panic rise in her chest as she squeezed her eyes shut in the hopes of containing her growing dread. _'Breathe._' She commanded herself, instinctively letting out a puff of air to clear her mind. Awoken by Soi Fon's gentle breath, Yoruichi yawned.

'…Five more minutes.' The Shihouin princess mumbled.

Unsure of how to deal with the sleeping cat, the slender woman gingerly whispered, "Good morning."

A golden eye slowly opened, sluggishly examining her surroundings as she propped her head up against Soi's slender shoulder. Her movement shifted the blanket covering the two shinigami, and caused it to fall along the slope of Yoruichi's figure from her strong shoulders to her slim waist.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama… y-y-you're not wearing c-clothes," Soi fumbled, spitting the words out in embarrassment. She suddenly found the opposite wall quite interesting, and refused to turn towards her senpai.

"Mmm…" came the tired response, and in one swift move Yoruichi grabbed the covers and pulled them away from Soi Fon, engulfing herself in the blanket's warmth.

"Mmph," Soi murmured while sitting up, speaking more to herself than to the half-conscious woman lying on her bed.

"Hey Soi Fon," Yoruichi called.

"Yoruichi-sama?" came the quiet response.

"What did you dream about last night?"

Stopping to turn towards her senpai the young woman stared blankly into the Shihouin's clear eyes, "Dream?"

"Mmm. You were tossing and turning last night."

It had been over 100 years since Soi Fon had dreamt. Each night she was consumed in darkness until the sun shone through the windows, relieving her from the dread that followed her tired mind. The gloominess of nothing felt like a precipice that Soi Fon was destined to fear, forever.

Yet, last night she had dreamed.

She dreamt of what her life once was. How lonely it was to never be loved, simply pushed towards a goal created for her before she was even born. The constant training that her family provided transformed young Shaolin Fon into Soi Fon; a strong warrior who remained awkward and unsure of how to deal with normal, human interactions. She was told to hide compassion, and scolded when she struggled to deal with the death of her five brothers. Their deaths were honorable, she was told. But Shihouin Yoruichi had saved Soi Fon from the worst of the awkward years. She taught her compassion, honor, and grace. Yoruichi was everything that Soi Fon ever aspired to be. Yet, as easily as Yoruichi had entered Soi's heart, she slipped out of Seireitei, leaving a confused and hurt Soi Fon behind to pick up the pieces.

"It was nothing," Soi Fon forced a smile and turned, unwilling to face Yoruichi, "just a few memories."

Reading the tenseness in Soi's shoulders Yoruichi decided to drop the subject, "Well, I gotta get going," she grinned, revealing her trademark smile, "thanks for the bed, Soi Fon." And with a quick stretch dark skin was quickly hidden under a blanket of smoke, blowing away to reveal a small black cat.

"Yoruichi-sama," Soi Fon tilted her head in acknowledgement, watching as the cat leapt through her window and out of view.

* * *

..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.

* * *

"Yoruichi-san!" Urahara exclaimed in surprise as the dark cat appeared on his windowsill.

"Hey Kisuke," Yoruichi responded, staring at the food sitting in front of him.

"Want some?" Urahara asked, noting the hungry look in the dark cat's eyes.

"Mmmm… yeah," she purred, and with a quick jump, Yoruichi leapt towards Urahara, changing form midair. _'She's still as beautiful as ever,'_ Urahara smiled, glancing at the naked woman beside him.

Moments later Yoruichi had inhaled almost all of what was meant to be Urahara's lunch.

"Hey," Kisuke lightly kissed Yoruichi's cheek, placing his coat around her bare shoulders.

"Mmmph," the shinigami barely responded, focusing her attention on the food in front of her.

"Hey," he tried again, waiting as the dark cat swallowed the remaining scraps.

"Hi," Yoruichi smiled happily, finally satisfied.

"Go out?" Urahara asked offhandedly, placing another kiss on the woman beside him.

"Yeah," Yoruichi admitted, letting him turn her head to place a soft kiss on her lips. Over a hundred years ago, the Shihouin princess had left everything for this man. He was her best friend, her support, and her lover. Yet after a hundred years, Yoruichi was beginning to wonder if she had mistaken affection for love.

With great ease Urahara slid his arms under the dark woman and lifted her effortlessly into the bedroom. He knew that what they had wasn't the real thing, but once upon a time it was what they both needed. Yoruichi held a special place in his heart, and that would never change, regardless of what they became. Placing her gently onto the bed, he ran his fingers through her dark hair and intertwined his other hand with hers. He smiled as Yoruichi swept her long fingers across his face, along his back, and gently loosened his pants, sending shivers down his spine. He watched as she let her hands fall to the bed beneath her. Kisuke gently swept Yoruichi's lips into a deeper kiss, and placed his body over hers, moving his hands along her familiar, bare curves.

It wasn't until she glanced at her free hand that Yoruichi realized she was trembling slightly. She tried to assure herself that it was just her lack of sleep, but for some reason she couldn't quite get herself to believe it. There was absolutely nothing wrong with Kisuke. He was beautifully fit, graciously loving, and kind. He knew her better than anyone else, and when they made love it was comfortable, heartwarming, even.

But there was no electricity.

Unconsciously her mind wandered to other places, to the previous night, to the sleeping Soi Fon, and her warm tears. Her slender fingers curled around the edge of the bed frame as she pressed herself against the soft sheets, desperately wishing that he would stop.

"Kisuke…" she whispered, suddenly afraid.

"Hmmm?" he mumbled

"K-Kisuke…"

Surprise flickered in Urahara's eyes as he stared at the quivering Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi?" He gently murmured. Ever so gently, he kissed the top of her head, and pulled at his forgotten robe, tossed on the side of the bed, placing it over her dark, bare skin. Urahara smiled his most disarming smile, pulled his falling pants up, and tousled the dark woman's hair.

"You're okay," He reassured, half to himself, half to the woman in front of him; and with a quick glance he walked out of the room. He knew what was between them could no longer exist, and so he tried his best to reassure her without showing just how much she meant to him.

But somewhere along the way Kisuke Urahara had fallen for Shihouin Yoruichi.

Yet he knew the moment would come when she needed to leave. He had always known that. He tried to tell himself to be content remember their years together, grateful for having her in his life. Yet, knowing what was best for her didn't stop the stinging tension in Urahara's heart. The overwhelming _passion_ he saw in her eyes left him trembling. Especially since he could no longer claim it. She hurt him, as only Yoruichi could, and this time Urahara needed time to think. Running a hand through his dirty blonde hair, Kisuke chuckled at his foolishness. '_I'll be back Yoruichi. I'll be there for you, just let me be there for me right now._'

* * *

..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.

* * *

No one had seen hind or tail of the Shihouin princess for weeks.

With the threat of Aizen looming ahead, General Captain Yamamoto had lead the Gotei 13 in an all out training frenzy, and the majority of the captain's time was consumed with preparation.

"Nanao, I'm tired," Shunsui Kyōraku, captain of the 8th squad grumbled, addressing his small vice-captain, Nanao Ise.

"Taichou, you didn't even finis-"

"I know! You finish the paper work," he cut her off, motioning to the mountain of paperwork piled on his desk, "and I'm going to take the day off." Quickly running off before Nanao could so much as think of a retort, Kyōraku wandered until he found himself in front of a tavern, on the outskirts of Seireitei.

"Sake!" The captain happily exclaimed, brushing the curtains aside as he entered the building. The tavern was packed with its usual customers, Kyōraku noted. Shinigami lined the tables and created a calm and warm atmosphere.

"Oy! Kyōraku-san!" Surprised by the greeting the captain glanced around the room, searching for the person bold enough to call his name out so casually.

"Yoruichi-san!" Kyōraku grinned widely, waving the woman over, "Long time no see."

"It has been awhile, hasn't it?" Yoruichi returned the grin, slightly buzzed, but quite happy to see a friendly face.

"Care to share a drink?" The captain offered, "It seems that I have no drinking partner for the day."

"Of course," She replied, reaching out to grab her half empty sake bottle as Kyōraku waved over an attendant, requesting a private room.

* * *

..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.::..::.

* * *

I know! I put in Urahara x Yoruichi!

I never really meant to, being a livid Yoruichi x Soi Fon fan, but Urahara was such a good guy, and the story needed some Kisuke loving.

I really like Urahara. He's so cool.

Chapter 5 in the works! I was going to make this longer, but I decided to cut it off and start a new section.

Reviews are appreciated!


	5. Lost and Found

Back from vacation! Which means new chapter!!! Sorry for the delay but midterms and no internet got to me :\

Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Yoruichi found herself in the second division's vast section outside of Soi Fon's room. She reached out for a moment, gripping the doorframe to steady her intoxicated world. Stepping out to enter the room she nearly stumbled through the door, barely sliding it open in time for her body to fall through.

_**Soi…**_

The cover of night masked Yoruichi's body. Her golden eyes shimmered, the only indication of her presence. She hesitated, watching the woman before her sleep, her chest rising and falling in a deep slumber. Soi Fon's breathing was calm and constant, seducing Yoruichi with its slow, lulling repetitiveness.

_**Soi…**_

Dark fingers grazed against the foot of the silken blanket before them, bringing Yoruichi to her knees.

_**Soi….**_

Ever so lightly she pressed her palm down and let her hand slide up slender legs. She felt the unfamiliar curves shiver beneath her slight touch, the thin fabric between bare bodies doing nothing to stop their touch.

_**Soi…**_

The young captain's name filled her mind with a slow repetitiveness, easily stealing her breath through drunken lips.

_**Soi…**_

Yoruichi felt Soi awaken and ignored her questions as she continued forward, crawling over the drowsy woman.

_**Soi...**_

Finger tips fluttered across exposed skin as Soi's arm slid out from under the blanket, only to find her fingers intertwined with Yoruichi's.

_**Soi…**_

Bending over the dark cat allowed her eyes to slowly shut as her full lips stopped within an inch of soft porcelain skin, her hot breath pressing down onto silken skin.

_**Soi…**_

Golden eyes briefly connected with stormy grey ones. There was a passion that filled the younger woman's eyes, a desire that poured into Yoruichi's soul, paralyzing her on the spot. She pushed back, her mind grinding for control against her lust and intoxication, determined to leave, and for a split second she had control, fighting to turn from Soi Fon's captivating gaze.

"Yoruichi-sama…" Soi Fon whispered.

And with that, Yoruichi felt all sense of sanity escape.

* * *

Soi Fon didn't know what was happening. She had awaken to an intruder in her room, ready to defend herself until the prowler fell to her knees. Confusion seeped into her drowsy brain as she felt skin against skin. Soi warily blinked a few times, adjusting to the darkness of her room. The pale moon shone through her window and revealed a set of familiar golden eyes gazing down at her.

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soi blinked in surprise.

She moved her arms from under the covers, only to be pinned down as Yoruichi slid up her body.

"Oh!" A breath of surprise escaped through Soi's lips as she felt the older woman skate across bare pale skin to breathe hot puffs of air onto her neck. For a moment Soi stared, trying to find a reasonable explanation. Golden eyes met steel grey ones and Soi lay transfixed by the hunger and passion seething through Yoruichi's gaze. She felt her question dwindle down to a whisper until she could only utter the name of the woman in front of her.

"Yoruichi-sama…"

* * *

Short but oh so sweet 3

Read and Review please!

There were a few grammatical errors that I just found so I just changed them :D


	6. Water

New Chapter! I'm really quite excited for this new chapter. I even stayed up just to write it. (I owe you guys more chapters, I know. They're coming! I promise!)

* * *

Sweat drops lingered from the brow of Soi Fon's raven hair, leaving a glistening trail in its wake. Confused thoughts bombarded her small head, trying to make sense of Yoruichi's wandering hands. Yoruichi's strong lips, answering confusion with pure and raw desire, met bubbling questions shaped by Soi's delicate mouth; the slender captain found herself engulfed by Yoruichi. Ever part of her being melded together with the perpetual opposition upon her, forged together by the throes of passion. Limbs, fingers, sweat all intertwined as Yoruichi slid her clothing aside. All small protests against her revealing nudity were smothered as the dark woman pushed her lips against Soi's parted ones, taking the initiative to move her warm tongue through heated lips.

Suddenly, Yoruichi pulled back, causing Soi to blink in confusion, an emotion that she apparently had an abundance of tonight, and the porcelain skinned woman felt the dark cat's eyes wash over her revealed skin. Yoruichi's unwavering gaze stripped Soi down to her very being. She felt the golden eyes upon her, noticing an embarrassing warmth travel through her body, manifesting itself with a slight pink blush in her heated cheeks. Soi had no desire to be examined or compared to former lovers. She preferred the warming security blanket of heated passion, sweeping all judgmental thoughts away. She turned her head in embarrassment and opened her mouth to protest, blatantly aware of her exposed skin.

"Hey," Yoruichi murmured.

"…" Soi Fon silently responded, turning her head to gaze at the woman on top of her.

"You're absolutely perfect," she responded, dropping her usual nonchalant grin and brushing her nose against Soi's for a gentle Eskimo kiss.

Soi felt all nervousness flee with those words, and lifted her hands to pull the dark woman down for another kiss.

* * *

Yoruichi awoke to a rapping at the door. Between the bright sun and the continuous knocking, it felt like someone was banging on her head. She grumbled unhappily and glanced at the sleeping figure beside her. The second division's taichou was a tangled mess, hair spiked in several different directions, and half covered by silken sheets. Yoruichi chuckled and lightly ran her hand through Soi's dark hair, settling stray strands.

_She didn't wake up_. Yoruichi grinned, tucking a dark strand behind her ear._ I must've tired her out._

She disregarded her trail of thought, opting instead to snuggle closer to the warm figure beside her, and placed soft kisses on Soi's revealed shoulder, watching her stir and mumble, falling asleep once again.

Yoruichi slid out of the covers and glanced outside, noting the location of the mid-morning sun before continuing into the bathroom, quickly closing the door behind her to muffle the sound of running water. With deft hands she ran the bath, checking the water temperature, and quickly searched around for a light bathrobe to protect her from the cold tile, before closing the faucet to prohibit the flow of water. With a swift flick of her dark wrist, Yoruichi opened the bathroom door and silently padded over to her sleep deprived lover, placing a swift kiss on drowsy lips before picking her up and carrying the confused woman into the bathroom, gently sliding her into the warm tub.

"Hey," Yoruichi whispered, smiling mischievously, kneeling beside the tub, placing her chin upon the back of a dark hand.

"Why am I in the bath?" Soi asked, letting her eyes slowly close, and lowering herself down, letting the water cover her mouth.

"Because," came the response, "I wanted to take a bath."

Soi raised an eyebrow, and let a small smile grace her lips, blowing bubbles in the tub as she lifted her head to respond, "and for some reason you think that I need to take a bath as well?"

"Yep," Yoruichi stood and stretched out, yawning before stepping closer to the bath.

Soi Fon bit her lower lip as she watched her dark skinned sempai stretch. There was a fear that had begun to manifest itself once all sleepiness left her mind.

_What if she doesn't want me?_ She worried, comparing herself to the dark woman in front of her. Tired, Soi shoved the thoughts aside, chiding herself for such negative ideas.

_It's just sex, _she nodded, _simple._ _One night with Yoruichi-sama is better than none._

Lifting her hand from the water Soi reached out to brush her bangs aside, watching as Yoruichi gently tugged at the robe covering her dark skin. Soi marveled as the cloth slid down, falling, forgotten, into pools of cloth at the ground. For a moment Yoruichi hesitated before guiding herself into the bath, shivering as her knees grazed the slender waist beneath her, straddling the younger girl to face her.

"I missed you," Yoruichi gazed into Soi's eyes, and the captain found herself searching for an answer to her silent plea. Yoruichi paused for a minute, letting her usual grin fall from her face before leaning forward to envelope Soi's lips with her own. She pulled back for a moment, and paused, letting Soi understand the full seriousness of her statement, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I-I…" Soi turned away, unsure of what to say.

"I'm not going anywhere," she restated, "I'd never leave my little bee again.

* * *

"That," Yoruichi snuggled into Soi's neck, "was not your first time, was it?"

"No," Soi smiled, running a hand through her sempai's long dark hair.

Yoruichi's golden eyes shimmered slightly; regret lacing her face, "I always wanted to be your first."

Soi Fon turned her back to the older woman, tugging at the plug to drain the remaining fluid surrounding them.

"Soi…?" Yoruichi mumbled, confused and slightly hurt by her response, or lack thereof.

"You were not my first," came the hushed response, "but I loved you first." Soi stood and stepped from the bath, letting the water slide from her pale skin. She turned the showerhead on, and stepped into the warm water, "I loved you even after you left."

Yoruichi understood. She understood that even if Soi Fon had accepted her disappearance, over a hundred years ago, she hadn't ever healed from it.

And it made her all more bitter.

"Soi," she stood, following the slender woman into the shower, "I asked you to come… or I tried," she wrapped her arms around the captain's waist, pulling her back, ignoring the pounding water flowing down her neck, "The night before I left, I went to your room with the full intention of asking you to come."

Soi turned, watching the water droplets mix with Yoruichi's words.

"I saw you then, sleeping so calmly and content. Kisuke was my childhood friend, I needed him then, and when I saw you that night, I knew you wouldn't understand. You were my protégé, my greatest student, and I realized that my men, my family, and my old responsibilities needed you. I couldn't justify taking you for my own selfish reasons, everyone else needed you more."

Soi let her chin drop, welcoming the water that collected at her eyes, masking her emotions and flooding her mind with memories. It hit Yoruichi hard when she saw Soi's shoulders hitch slightly. She was so unsure of what to say that she simply raised Soi Fon's chin with a gentle finger and glided her lips to Soi's, trying to find the right words, "I…" she pulled back, "need…" another gentle kiss, "you."

They made love for the first time that morning. It wasn't the first time they had sex, no that had happened the previous night, but it was the first time they made _love._ The movements of heated passion were gone, replaced by a slow repetitive feeling, found only in the calmest of times. There were no lustful bite marks, no forceful kisses, and no heated screams, consistent with the previous night. Instead, the morning was filled with their gentle warmth, fueled by the electricity that flew through their bodies.

* * *

So I'm flying high right now. And I kinda think that makes me a bad writer. What do you think?

Please Read and Review! I live off of reviews.


	7. Paperwork

**Updated for PolarisAmane, because without the much needed poking this chapter probably wouldn't have happened.**

**Oh, and I'm ignoring the New Captain Amagi arc simply because I don't think the story would really benefit from it.**

* * *

Yoruichi stood in the doorway of the 2nd division's office, dodging the anger that resonated from the captain in front of her. The dark skinned woman watched as Soi Fon refused to look up, choosing instead to glare daggers into her desk as she directed her energy into her paperwork.

"Soi I'm sorr-"

"I don't want to hear it, Yoruichi."

Despite her futile attempt at redemption, the dark goddess couldn't help but grin. That had been the first time Soi Fon had ever spoke to the Shihouin princess so directly, dropping the use of 'sama' in her anger. Despite the situation, Yoruichi was glad that at least one small barrier between them had started to crack.

Still, the situation did suck.

For three days the dark woman's libido had gotten the best of her, pushing her to take advantage of the pale woman in her arms. And for three days Yoruichi had worn the slender captain into a sleep deprived submission, forcing her to sleep in, and seducing her into letting Omaeda take over for a few days. And for three days Yoruichi had ignored the knocking at the door.

It turns out that the knocking was important.

Apparently each morning, an officer sent by Omaeda had knocked, knowing the wrath received by the unfortunate few who ventured unwelcome into the taichou's abode, as well as her light sleeping patterns. Yet, in the end Yoruichi had unintentionally disregarded them, and as a result many personal duties received by the captain, such as special training procedures, and promoting procedures had been disregarded, leaving Soi Fon with a mountain of paperwork, and an even bigger headache.

And as a result, Yoruichi wasn't allowed anywhere near her lover for an additional three days. Three was proving to be a very meaningful number for Yoruichi.

"Please, I didn't do anything," the Shihouin princess tried again.

"I know you didn't do anything," came the glaring response, "that's why I have to deal with this ridiculous amount of paperwork!"

Yoruichi sighed, there was a lot of paperwork. Files piled upon once empty space, making Hitsugaya's normally ridiculous load look like mere child's play. Not to mention that Soi Fon hadn't even gotten to complete the missions herself. Try as she might, Soi Fon knew that her dark haired lover really wasn't to blame. It was, after all, her fault for not waking up, and for not completing her duties. Still, it would've been nice if Yoruichi had warned her.

Looking up at the former captain, Soi Fon sighed, trying to force the stress from her tense body before returning her focus to the paperwork before her.

"Please leave, Yoruichi," she tried again, hopeful as silence met her request.

Surprised laced her pale face, soon replaced by pain as tense muscles flexed to Yoruichi's touch. First apprehensive to the dark woman's touch, Soi Fon found herself relaxing as her lover gently kneaded through tense knots.

"You need to relax," Yoruichi murmured, bending over to place a light kiss on Soi's cheek.

"I don't have time," Soi grumbled in response.

"Alright, then I'll help you,"

Confused, the slender woman turned to face a pair of brilliantly golden eyes.

"Help me?"

"Yes, help you." Yoruichi leaned over and took advantage of Soi's closeness, lightly brushing her lips against the resilient Captain's.

"No." Soi Fon turned away, holding her lover at an arms length.

"Okay, okay, no more funny business," Yoruichi purred, returning her hands into a slow lulling movement, attending to the tension in Soi Fon's back.

"Promise?" Soi murmured, letting her head fall to the side to gently press her cheek against the top of Yoruichi's hand.

"Yes, now finish your paperwork," Yoruichi grinned, lightly running her fingers through Soi Fon's dark hair, gently pressing strong fingers against her temples to release tension.

* * *

Sunset softened the harsh lines in Soi Fon's office, casting a calm glow that released a sense of serenity. Raising an eyebrow Yoruichi sat at Soi Fon's desk hunched over a few papers, watching as Hitsugaya Toshiro leaned in the doorframe.

"Yoruichi-san?" He questioned, "Why're you doing paperwork? Where's Soi Fon-san?"

Silently Yoruichi placed a finger against her lips to silence him, and pointed towards the couch half hidden by sun's long shadows. Covered in a blanket, Soi Fon lay asleep, curled against a soft pillow.

"She fell asleep," Yoruichi offered, answering the questioning look in his eyes, before flashing a bright grin, "I don't think she's slept for three days, too much paperwork."

Glancing at the sleeping captain Hitsugaya's eyes widened slightly before returning to Yoruichi, a small smile placed upon his lips.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you'd sit down and do paperwork, Yoruichi-san."

"It was my fault," she shrugged his comment off, disarming him with a genuine grin.

Turning to leave Hitsugaya folded his arms and closed his eyes, letting his grin widen before walking away from the former captain.

With a swift flick of her wrist Yoruichi completed the last of the paperwork and placed it neatly upon the finished pile before frowning distastefully at her ink smeared hand.

"Bah- paperwork," she grumbled, turning from the desk to wake the sleeping captain. She hadn't intended to touch the paperwork at all, but when Soi Fon had dozed at her desk, Yoruichi realized how sleep deprived her lover was and decided against waking the slender woman, choosing to move her to a more comfortable position instead.

"Little bee," Yoruichi murmured, running her long fingers through Soi's dark hair.

Blinking back sleep induced exhaustion Soi Fon sat up, stretching to shake the remaining weariness from her limbs. She turned to examine her surroundings, bewilderedly staring at the finished piles of paperwork on her desk. Uncertainly, she turned to look at her lover's bright eyes.

"Did you do that?" Soi questioned.

"Ugh, paperwork," Yoruichi grinned, avoiding the question before grabbing Soi's hand and pulling her lover towards the door.

"Yoruichi," Soi called sternly and pulled her arm back, stopping the dark woman in her tracks. Slightly perplexed, Yoruichi turned at the sound of her name. Suddenly she found herself engulfed in a warm heat as Soi Fon pressed her lips to the dark goddess'. Passion from the kiss spread through the former captain's body, filling her to the brim. Tracing circles on Soi's back, Yoruichi felt her pull away and smiled as she found her desire reflected in her slender lover's face. Pupils dilated and lips slightly parted Soi Fon brimmed with passion fueled heat, and Yoruichi wondered why she had ever denied herself this feeling. Pausing the collect herself Soi Fon placed a soft kiss on her lover's lips.

"Thank you."

Beaming, Yoruichi laced her fingers with Soi Fon's and led her out of the office for the first time all day.

_Hopefully_, Yoruichi thought, _I won't have to sleep on the couch tonight._

* * *

**So I need help. I have a rough idea of possible story lines, but right now I'm rather disappointed with this piece's lack of one. I was thinking of dropping this story and making a new one, or throwing in some one-shots.**

**Ideas anyone?**

**Keep bothering me for an update. I find that between college, sleep, and my laziness, I tend to forget to update.**

**Thanks for everyone's support!**


	8. Kisuke

**What is that? A plot? YES! **

**There's a section in the beginning that is taken from Camus' novel I and Thou. It was just so beautiful I couldn't help myself.**

**As always, I hope you like it. This chapter was surprisingly easy to write. Hopefully, the remaining chapters will follow with the same sense of simplicity.**

* * *

Soi Fon stood in front of the entrance to the living world. Surrounded by her top fighters she was vastly dwarfed by the large men. At first glance she appeared out of place, standing amidst the towering warriors, but upon closer inspection it became obvious that it was they that shrunk in her presence as she waited with a sense of reserved confidence. The stern frown seemingly attached to her face was completed by the sharp gleam in her grey eyes, best described as steely and powerful. She stood calmly, watching the gates slowly open. The guards stepped back, pushed by respect and influenced by awe in the presence of the slender captain, a strange and rare occurrence. The gate stood as a rigid pillar engulfed in a flood of light, splashes of green traversed by the gentleness of the blue silver ground.

"Go" She whispered clear- but soft, and in a flash the group vanished, leaving no evidence of their previous presence, save the rustle of the wind behind them.

* * *

....:::The Previous Morning:::....

Soi Fon crossed her arms and stared blankly at the faces of the captains surrounding her. She waited for the daily meeting to end, and slowly noted each person. The third, fifth, and ninth divisions were left empty and desolate, painful reminders of the betrayal that Seireitei had experienced. Aizen's disloyalty had sliced deep into the shinigami's spirits. Though hundreds of years old, no length of time could cause the captains to age as much as the treachery had.

"Soi Fon taichou," the captain commander's words cut through Soi Fon's previous thoughts.

"Hai," she responded, equally as clipped.

"You are to travel to Karakura town, and work with the Onmitsukidō in preparation for the winter wars. Stratigically integrate them so as to best assist with the transfer of the town. We do not need any civilians to interfere."

"Hai," she repeated, acknowledging the request.

"As you all know, preparations are being made for the protection of Karakura town, and the battle against the traitor, Aizen Sosuke. And thus," Yamamoto murmured softly, grabbing the captain's attention, "we have released the banishment previously held on Urahara Kisuke."

With a flick of his wrist, Urahara pushed past the doors into the chamber, lazily grinning, and oblivious to the hushed whispered in the room.

"Hi," he smiled, brushing his hair with his right hand in embarrassment.

* * *

"Kisuke?" Yoruichi blinked, staring at Soi Fon in surprise.

"Yes," Soi responded, "he's here to assess an appropriate place for Karakura town."

"Mmm…" the dark princess mumbled. Standing she turned from Soi Fon and headed out, "be back later."

She left in such a hurry that she didn't catch the stormy mixture of pain and confusion in the younger woman's eyes, watching as she noted the chase emotions reflected in Yoruichi's hurried movements, or the half finished comment falling from full lips, "...I'm assigned to leave tomorrow," Soi stated to the empty room.

--

"Kisuke," Yoruichi stood in his doorway, watching as he tinkered with several different objects.

"Yoruichi," he smiled in return, bowing his head under his striped hat.

"We need to talk," she gnawed at her lower lip, unsure of what to say.

"Whatever for?" Urahara stared at the dark woman in mock surprise.

"Stop that."

"What?"

"That. That thing you do with the mocking and the faking," she motioned with her hands, sitting down next to him, their backs to the window, facing the complex contraptions that the sandy haired man had brought with him. He chuckled in response, swiftly moving his fingers over a small metal box in his left hand.

"Are we okay?"

The question came out strained. Surprised, Urahara found himself looking at the dark beauty beside him. There was a strange mixture of emotions surfacing in Yoruichi's bright eyes. He watched confusion, distress, and hurt pour from her. Caught in her wave of emotions Kisuke felt the metal container fall from his hands, but made no move to stop its plummet to the ground. It wasn't until his contraption broke apart that Urahara could tear his gaze from Yoruichi's.

"Yeah. We're okay."

Urahara smiled and glanced up, watching the overflowing emotions slowly recede from the figure beside him. Silently, they exchanged more through smiles and glances than words ever could. Comforted by each other's presence, a warm grin lit up the Shihouin's dark face as she tilted her head, leaning against Urahara's shoulder.

"You're such a dork, Kisuke."

"What else is new?"

"You dropped your metal thingy."

"It's not a thingy."

"What else could it be?"

"Well… I'm not quite sure."

"You don't even know what it does?"

"I'll have you know that I was in the process of figuring that out."

"…" She crinkled his nose in distaste, "whatever." Yoruichi grinned, turning her head towards Urahara, masking her smile in his shoulder.

"But now I'll never fix it!" he sighed in exasperation before grinning and tilting his head against Yoruichi's.

Laughing softly, Yoruichi slid to her knees, gently scooping up the metal scraps and dumping them into Urahara's lap.

"Same old Kisuke," she warmly retorted.

"Same old Yoruichi," he affectionately murmured.

Soi Fon gripped her doorframe and watched the empty space where Yoruichi had stood. Something felt wrong. Confused and lonely from the Shihouin's sudden disappearance, Soi tried to shake the feeling, opting for a leisurely walk instead. She wandered through the second division's massive courtyard, staying close to the colossal walls, tracing a slender finger along the elegant and elaborate designs. Created by the Shihouin family, the second division was intricate and majestic; quite unlike Soi's personal tastes.

Lost in an array of thoughts, the petite captain found herself aimlessly wandering through the twelfth division in an attempt to reach the small courtyard she constantly frequented with Kenpachi. Running a hand through short hair, Soi Fon suddenly paused, stopped by the echoing sound of Yoruichi's voice.

_Yoruichi…_ Soi mouthed her name, turning towards the sound of her voice. _What am I doing?_ Soi Fon halted in front of the lab assigned to Urahara Kisuke. Torn between finding the dark woman and leaving, a deep chuckle from Urahara pulled Soi towards the room. As she stared through the glass she found her heart jump up into her throat. Backs against the window, Yoruichi sat next to Urahara calmly leaning her head against his shoulder as he leaned towards her. Awkwardness filled Soi, pushing her to close her eyes from the privately intimate moment. Forcing herself to swallow, Soi tried to shake the feeling arguing that Yoruichi was simply an affectionate person. _Affectionate in her intimacy. _She unconsciously thought, furthering her distress.

_Stop. Breathe._ Soi ordered herself.

About to pull herself away from her invasion of privacy, Soi felt her breath hitch as Yoruichi huskily laughed and slid beneath the window sill, her head bobbing up and down in front of Urahara's lap.

_No._ Soi panicked.

_No, we were happy. We __are__ happy!_

_She wouldn't. She wouldn't cheat._

Soi stared at the pair through the window. Watching Urahara's face light up, Soi felt her heart shatter.

_She would._

With the last thought of defeat cascading through Soi Fon retreated, drowning in the pain that ripped through her heart.

Yoruichi didn't come back that night.

* * *

....:::Presently:::....

Rigid and cold, Soi Fon blankly watched the gate open before her.

"Go" She whispered clear- but soft, and in a flash the group vanished, leaving no evidence of their previous presence, save the rustle of the wind behind them.

* * *

**Huzzah! New chapter! Please read and review, I live off of reviews. Feed me! (heart!)**

**'sides, the more response I receive (don't be afraid to tell me how much my writing sucks if you feel that way!) the more I grow as a writer, and the more pieces I crank out.**

**And as always, much love.**


	9. Realm Of The Living

**So I'm tired and have a ridiculous amount of paperwork due in 3 hours, so please forgive any grammatical errors, as I'm sure this chapter has a few. **

**On the plus side... CHAPTER 9!**

**I made a deal with myself, promising to put out another chapter the day that I received certain amount of reviews. I was unwilling to belligerently bribe my readers, and so I never mentioned it, but since I received that many reviews (+1!), here's the next chapter despite the amount of work I have to crank out within the next couple of hours.**

**Thank you to everyone for the support this story has received thus far. It means a lot to me.**

* * *

Warily watching the wet ground before her, Soi Fon dismissed her hell butterfly and cautiously stepped out of the gate. The living realm was cold, to say the least, and misty, dampening the streets with condensation that quickly froze in the winter wind. Seemingly un-phased by the furious winds, the slender captain lifted her hand and closed it in a fist, signaling the to men behind her. She stood still for a moment, watching her men spread out in different directions, each addressing his own mission. Finally alone, Soi Fon felt her shoulders slump, brushing a hand across her face in an attempt to shake away the stress evident in the dark circles under her eyes. Normally strong and penetrating, her pupils were dimmed with a sense of deadness that filled her to the brim.

"_Soi Fon taichou," the general commander called out, silencing the hushed whispers arisen by Urahara's display with a pound of his large cane, "due to their availability, several lieutenants were sent beforehand to notify Urahara Kisuke. These individuals remained in the living realm to prepare and sustain suitable accommodations for you and your men. They have been ordered to assist in any necessary procedures."_

Wandering through desolate streets, Soi Fon repeated the address in her mind, running over the numbers while searching for the right door in a scattered array of apartments. She found herself in front of a rather bland abode. Consistently beige, the door was invisible upon first glance, seemingly one with the adjacent walls, and recognizable only by the use of one's depth perception. Caught in a gust of wind, a red object dangling from the top of the door grabbed Soi Fon's attention. Reaching out to tough the object, she twirled it in her palm, rubbing the velvety fabric between her fingers.

"I figured you'd like it." A voice called out through the door as it quietly slid open.

Slightly started Soi smiled slightly, watching the Chinese firecracker replica dangle in the wind.

"My good luck charm…" she softly breathed.

Glancing up she let her grey eyes gaze upon figure leaning in the doorframe.

"Yes, I like it, thank you, Shūhei."

----

A thick heat rolled past Yoruichi as she slid Soi Fon's door open, leaving a sense of loneliness in its wake.

"Soi?" The dark woman called out to the room.

Slightly confused by the captain's absence, she walked lightly into the room and pushed the windows open.

"Why are the windows closed?" Yoruichi murmured softly to herself. Soi Fon always preferred to leave the windows open, uncomfortable in the heat that accumulated in her room when closed. Slightly flustered by the muggy heat, a light pink tinge colored her dark cheeks, slowly subsiding as the outside air brushed past her warm face.

"Mmmph," a breath of air escaped past full lips as Yoruichi fell back onto the bed, letting her legs dangle off the end. _She must be in a meeting. _She let her eyes slowly slide shut as she drifted off to sleep, waiting for the captain's return. Tired from her night with Kisuke, Yoruichi smiled warmly. The majority of her night had gone to the telling of old memories and pleasant laughs, and after a couple of hours the Shihouin princess lost track of time. Opting to stay and help Urahara with a few of his projects, she had spent the early morning poking at strange objects and throwing them at Kisuke who, thoroughly flustered, requested that she pass them to him like a normal human being. Though hundreds of years old the dark woman had never really had the satisfying sense of belonging.

For the first time in a long while Yoruichi felt at home.

---

The inside of the apartment was as simple as the exterior, slightly better as a result of Shūhei's attempt to decorate.

Simple, yet comfortable; just the way Soi Fon preferred it.

"You never were very good at decorating," Soi taunted, smiling enough to signify her amusement, but not enough to reach her eyes.

"Well, at least I tried. If I recall correctly, you never even attempted to decorate your room," Hisagi chuckled in response.

"I had my firecrackers," she motioned towards the door.

"Then you gave them to me."

"I never thought you'd keep them," she whispered, dropping her gaze to the floor.

"Of course I'd keep them. The infamous, cold hearted, and deadly Soi Fon taichou giving away a present?" He gestured towards the door, feigning shock.

"I felt obliged."

"You never owed me anything."

"You helped me overcome an obstacle, I felt obliged," she repeated.

"We made love," he responded softly.

Moving at the sound of his voice Soi Fon slowly gazed into his dark eyes, "I was stressed and anxious. It was turning me into a bad leader."

"We made love," he repeated, letting the words slowly fall from his mouth, "it was consensual, and we both needed it. Now, I'm sure you're very tired so there're a few bentos in the fridge, courtesy of Hanataro, and your bedroom is on the right. Mine is the one directly across, and the bathroom is the next door." Hisagi smiled apologetically, "we only had enough money for a two bed and one bath, but you can have priority over it."

"Thank you," Soi whispered.

"Good night." Shūhei turned away and walked towards his room.

"Good night."

* * *

**Please review! **

**I wonder if anyone actually reads these little author blurbs. Sometimes I bypass them and head straight for the story. **

**Maybe I should not have admitted that.**

**Oh well.**


	10. Finally

**So I received mixed reviews of the last chapter. To clarify things I just wanted to let everyone know that neither Yoruichi nor Soi Fon had cheated. Everything is just a big misunderstanding. **

**But good art is supposed to provoke strong feelings, whether they be good or bad right?**

**So for those of you who are still here with me, I wish to portray my gratefulness. Thank you! This chapter is for all of you.**

**---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---**

It was pouring rain. Water soaked every inch of Karakura town, overflowing from rooftops, and spilling onto dim pavements. Furious clouds muted the town, painting a rather gloomy picture as the streets remained empty, save for the few individuals running in an attempt to find shelter from the downpour. Yet one lonely dark woman stood in the rain, miserable as a Chinese firecracker ornament dangled above her head, dropping thick raindrops onto her already drenched head. Shivering from the chilling winds and uninhabited downpour, she trembled, watching as the door before her slowly opened.

Soi Fon gaped, wide eyed, at the soaked woman before her, "Yoruichi...?"

**---.---.---.--- .---.---.---.-**-- Previously ---**.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---**

The Shihouin princess stared angrily at Omaeda, pondering whether or not a fist to his face would help dim the swelling anger she felt. The second division's lieutenant sat on Soi Fon's couch, lazily placing potato chip after potato chip in his already full mouth, and half ignored the woman before him.

"Where is she?" Yoruichi growled, repeating the question he refused to answer.

"Secret mission."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Secret mission," he repeated between his munching.

"Where," she stepped towards him, "is," she lowered her head to stare angrily into his eyes, "she?"

"I already told you she-"

"Say secret mission again. I _dare_ you." Yoruichi hissed through gritted teeth as she grabbed his collar and pulled him closer.

"Karakura town!" He spluttered, wide eyed with fear.

"Why?" She pulled back disgusted, rubbing a hand to remove the spit that had hit her cheek during his confession.

"To help Urahara Kisuke prepare in his removal of Karakura Town. I'm surprised she didn't tell you," he muttered.

"What?"

"I'm surprised." He admitted. Seeing her raise her eyebrow in confusion he continued, "you and taichou are very close. I know she looks down on me, but I'm not stupid. I see how she looks at you."

Yoruichi blinked in surprise, she hadn't thought Omaeda was intelligent enough to notice anything past his daily snacks.

"But yesterday," he persisted, "when she left I asked me to lock her windows, since she had forgotten to. I found in strange, figuring you would stay there, but when I asked about it she angrily cut me off, saying that you would stay with Urahara."

He paused a moment, standing to face Yoruichi, and dusted the crumbs from his face.

"I don't know what you did. But something felt wrong when she left, and the fact that you know nothing about her whereabouts simply proves my point. Soi Fon taichou is a strong and honorable leader. I respect her, and if you hurt her a second time, be warned, all of Seireitei will be upon you." Taking once last glance at the shocked woman, Omaeda left, leaving Yoruichi dumbstruck behind him.

**---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---**

It hadn't taken long for Yoruichi to gather her senses and sprint over to Urahara, demanding he relinquish Soi Fon's whereabouts.

"Soi Fon?" Urahara questioned.

"Yes. Where is she?" Yoruichi demanded.

"Well, I do believe she's in Karakura town, a couple blocks from my humble abode," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper, "General captain gave me this address to contact her when-"

Quickly snatching the paper from his hand, she turned on her heel and left, ignoring the rest of Urahara's sentence.

**---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---**

With fear and turmoil spinning inside her, Yoruichi sprinted in the rain, ignoring the rain and the wind in an attempt to reach Soi Fon. She crumpled the drenched and useless piece of paper in her hand, balling it up and shoving it into her pocket. She shook her head, attempting to clear her vision of the malevolent rain, only to be hindered by a strong gust of wind that further blocked her already restricted view. Panting, dejected, and thoroughly soaked, she finally found herself at Soi Fon's door, banging loudly at the piece of wood that stood between her and Soi Fon.

Depressed and bored, Soi Fon sat on her couch clad in a slender black tank top and black boxers she had borrowed from Hisagi, having brought only her captain's uniform. Not one for real world things, she made an exception, feeling disheartened by the memories of the uniform and her resemblance to the woman that hurt her.

_Knock, knock._

Soi turned in her seat, blankly facing the door.

_**Knock, knock.**_

The knocking continued, slightly louder than before.

Slightly confused, Soi stood and wandered to the door. She slowly opened the door, inhibited by the strong winds that pushed against the woodwork. The storm mixed with rain and hit her in the face blurring her vision momentarily, before she blinked and found herself face to face with a drenched Yoruichi. Shocked by the figure before her, she stepped back in a retreat before murmuring her name.

"Yoruichi…?"

The Shihouin princess took two long strides and wrapped her arms around Soi Fon's waist, pulling her close and panting heavily against the pale woman's neck.

"What are yo-"

Yoruichi crushed her lips against Soi Fon's, successfully silencing her. Water slid down her face transferring from Yoruichi's bangs to Soi Fon's pale skin, as she stood against the older woman. Shock held her for a second, before she pushed away from the dark woman, effectively breaking the heart-wrenching kiss.

"Stop it!" Soi demanded, wiping the water from her brow.

"Soi… I…"

"Stop it." The captain repeated.

Confusion laced Yoruichi's face as she pushed through the doorframe, closing the door behind her.

"Why did you leave?" Yoruichi asked, quietly staring at the floor in front of her.

"Mission." Soi Fon harshly responded, clipped.

An awkward silence filled the small apartment.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why? Why did I need to?"

Another awkward pause.

"I would have come with you…"

"Why? Why Yoruichi," Soi Fon snapped, letting her anger overpower her better judgment, "so I could be your fucking pet? So that we could fuck our brains out until we got back to Seireitei so that you could fuck _his_ brains out?"

Yoruichi stepped back, raising her eyes to meet steely grey. For a moment Soi paused, her breath hitched as she momentarily lost herself in Yoruichi's tender gaze.

"No." Soi's voice wavered, "I won't do it anymore."

"Who… What…" Yoruichi whimpered, confused and freezing.

"You're meant to be with Urahara," Soi's voice dwindled down to a whisper, "so go be with him."

The pale captain turned away from Yoruichi, and stepped towards her bedroom, glancing up in surprise as Hisagi stuck his head from the door.

"Soi Fon?" He questioned, "Who's there?"

Unfortunately for Shuuhei, he slept without his shirt on. And unfortunately for Shuuhei Yoruichi glanced between his bare chest and the boxers hanging from Soi's waist, incorrectly jumping to assumptions.

It took Soi Fon a few seconds to register that Yoruichi was pushing past her, and a few more to recognize the crack that came as the dark princess slammed her fist into Shuuhei's face, effectively throwing him back into the wall. Soi rushed into the bedroom, quickly pulling the rage filled woman back against her as she struggled to reach Hisagi.

"Yoruichi!" Soi yelled, trying to get her attention.

"**YORUICHI!**" She screamed, pulling the woman out of the room.

The dark woman let Soi drag her from the bedroom, glaring daggers at a half conscious Shuuhei.

"What're you doing?!" The captain furiously asked, shoving the still wet Yoruichi onto the couch.

"He took you from me." She hissed.

"What are you talking about?!"

"You. Him. You're in this apartment with him, wearing his boxers, while he's in the bedroom half clothed?! I'm not a fool." Yoruichi jumped up in another attempt to reach Hisagi.

_**:SMACK:**_

Yoruichi winced as Soi's hand made contact with her cheek.

"No!" Tears filled the pale captain's eyes in a mixture of rage and pain, "You _are_ a fool. Hisagi is not my anything. He and I were _assigned_ here to help for the upcoming war."

"But then why…"

"I saw you." Soi Fon stared angrily at the woman before her, tears spilling from her eyes," I saw you with Urahara two nights ago. I thought we were happy, but I was a fool for thinking that I could satisfy you."

"Soi…" This Shihouin stepped towards the younger woman, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"You… He…" Soi sobbed.

"I don't know what you saw that night," Yoruichi murmured soothingly, "but I am not with Urahara."

Breathing in heavily Yoruichi let Soi's scent envelope and calm her mind before continuing.

"I went to him that night because we weren't on best terms. Absolutely nothing happened, except for maybe the reconciliation of our friendship. Besides," she pressed a finger under Soi Fon's chin, lifting her head to gaze into her eyes, "I belong with you. No one else could ever change that."

Exhausted, the slender captain let her head drop against Yoruichi's chest, quietly sobbing into her damp clothes. She was ignorant of the raging storm outside or the half conscious Hisagi, her only concern lay with the woman holding her, and the pain that slowly subsided, filling instead with a sense of being.

**---.---.---.--- .---.---.--- .---.---.--- .---.---.--- .---.---.--- .---.---.--- .---.---.--- .---.---.--- .---.---**

**So I feel like this is slightly rushed. But I couldn't help it. My mind is currently in mushy state, and I'm exhausted but I need a break from studying. **

**Finals are the absolute worst. **


	11. Caved

**So I finally got around to reading the manga and what do I find?!**

**Soi Fon is about to release her bankai?! **

**I was so excited it was **_**ridiculous**_**. Yes I know I'm more of a dork then I'd like to admit, but I cannot wait to see what her bankai is!**

**In honor of her bankai here is a nice chapter for all of you~**

**Sorry if this chapter is up later than anticipated. I've recently been on a Left 4 Dead crazy spree. That xbox 360 game is just so addicting, what's a girl to do? If anyone wants to play on live just send a message my way!**

* * *

**  
**

Sitting at the edge of her bed, Soi Fon stared at the woman encompassed in her silken sheets. She allowed her exhausted body to fall back while she gazed at the ceiling, listening to the pitter patter of rain drops on the roof mingle with the sound of Yoruichi's slow and shallow breathing. She shifted a little and paused, feeling the sleeping woman stir, slightly disturbed by Soi's moments, before slowly settling down. Unhindered by her sleep deprivation the slender captain slowly sat up and quietly crept from the warmth of the bed. Reaching for the door she paused momentarily to gaze at the mess of blankets that partially hid Yoruichi, revealing only the large shirt that Soi had lent her, opting for dry clothing over the damp ones she had arrived in. Silently Soi Fon slid out of the room and crossed the hall, lifting her hand to knock on Hisagi's door. Inhaling a deep breath, Soi blinked in surprise when she found the door slightly ajar, the wood pushing forward under her knock.

"Hello?" She called quietly into the dark room, sticking her head through the crack.

After a few moment of silence her eyes adjusted to the engulfing darkness brightening the room as she opened the door further, almost stepping on Hisagi.

"Shuuhei!" Soi gasped.

Shuuhei Hisagi lay in a heap on the floor, head stuck in his gigai as his soul struggled to maneuver out. Gripping his shoulders Soi pulled, grinding her teeth in an effort to release him. Suddenly he pulled free, the momentum sending both of them staggering backwards.

"What the hell?!" Shuuhei grumbled, delicately rubbing his chin, "she caved my face in!"

Bewildered, Soi stared blankly at the broken gigai whose face oddly resembled Yoruichi's fist, "I didn't know they could do that," Soi blinked.

"Yeah," he grumbled, "well now you do."

"Have you been here all this time?" Soi meekly asked, slightly embarrassed by her lack of assistance.

Hisagi sighed before replying, "I've honestly been unconscious for the majority of the night," he glanced at his bedside clock.

Slightly flustered Soi felt a blush rise to her cheeks, "I'm sorry Shuuhei," she murmured.

"I wasn't aware that I had pissed of Yoruichi-san." He blinked, "Did I?"

"No, it's just…" Soi struggled to find the right words, "…complicated."

"Complicated?" Hisagi raised an eyebrow before wincing and tenderly rubbing his cheek.

"Well…" Soi continued, "she and I, there were… misunderstandings… and you and me…"

"Are you together?" He cut her off.

"Yes." Soi shifted uncomfortably.

"And are you two happy right now?

"…yes?" Soi murmured.

"And will she punch me again?"

"Ah, no?"

"Well, then explain it to me later," he grumbled before turning and falling onto his bed, "my face hurts too much for me to think right now."

Silently retreating from Hisagi's room Soi opened her door and slid in. She turned in surprise when she noticed Yoruichi sitting up against the wall.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Soi apologized.

"It was cold," Yoruichi stated.

Striding over to the edge of the bed the slender captain stopped before her closet," I'm sorry, I'll get another blanket for you."

Reaching to open the closet Soi Fon found her hand stopped in Yoruichi's firm grasp.

"I meant without you," Yoruichi whispered, "it was cold without you."

And for the first time Soi heard the tinge of sorrow laced in the dark woman's words.

All the words of comfort that Soi Fon tried to say mixed, caught in her throat, but she disregarded them, sliding onto the bed over Yoruichi, and pushing the dark woman beneath her.

Yoruichi gazed misty eyed at the woman moving towards her. There was something absolutely _attractive_ about her. Yoruichi never was one for cute smiles or beautiful eyes, no, these things intrigued her, but never interested her for very long. Instead she found herself attracted to the sort of charm that only gracefulness could bring about.

And Soi Fon had an abundance of it.

Every movement that the younger woman made, caused Yoruichi to shiver. The way she glided as she walked to the way she gasped when she made love. There were no awkward limbs, no turn offs, and Yoruichi loved every moment of it. When Soi Fon, Yoruichi's Soi Fon, made love, she was no longer Soi Fon taichou, leader of the second division and Onmitsukidō, instead she began to show a different side, one that was passionate to a fault. It was then that the porcelain skinned woman's defenses fell, lost in the security of another's body. No, not just another, _Yoruichi's_ body. So with a slow and heavy breath, the dark cat let her lover push her down onto the bed, surprised at her dominance, but excited all the same. She watched with her eyes slightly closed, and slid her hands up Soi's shirt, lightly dragging her nails, eliciting a slight groan from the slender woman above her.

_Yes, _Yoruichi inwardly chuckled, _Soi Fon is very attractive._

* * *

_It's fluffy, it's small, but I felt like they needed a fluffy chapter. _

**Too much drama makes me sad D:**


End file.
